


Summertime Sadness

by alissax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alissax/pseuds/alissax
Summary: It's the summer before 8th year of Hogwarts and Draco feels lost and alone, so he ventures into Muggle London. There he finds a coffee shop and a beautiful muggle girl. He finds himself drawn to her and always comes back for another drink. And her. Will she turn his whole life around?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

It was the summer before 8th year started. Draco didn't want to return to Hogwarts, but his mother had pleaded with him until he gave in. The war had taken a toll on every one. His father was now in Azkaban. His mother and himself also both stood trial. His mother was under house arrest for a year and his magic was closely monitored. One mishap and it was either Azkaban or house arrest for him as well. They only got off so lightly because of Potter and Granger. They testified for them and saved them from a much worse fate. Draco wasn't even sure why they would do that. They hated each other their whole childhood and he was a Death Eater after all.

He watched Granger get tortured on his living room floor and so many other unspeakable things happen. But maybe they saw something in him that he didn't.   
Everyone else hated him. His Slytherin friend didn't talk to him anymore and called him a traitor and they others despised him anyway.

That's why he found himself in Muggle London one day. People just rushed past him , busy with their own lives and thoughts. He was just one person in the crowd. And he loved it. He explored London on his own. Draco never realized just how beautiful London was. All the markets, shops , sights and parks. And muggles did all of that. They built a whole world of their own. Instead of magic they had technology and science, which he learned quite a lot about in the last weeks. His mother never commented on his daily ventures. He left in the morning and came back in the late evening. Draco wasn't sure how he could've ever felt superior to muggles. He learned that it was probably the other way around. The wizarding world seemed backwards and set in their old ways now. Their laws and and traditions were misogynistic and discriminating against all races and magical creatures.

Draco was also never more ashamed of himself. As the realisation hit him he was just walking alone the Thames and he never felt more miserable. And just to add to his luck it started raining. He groaned and started looking around for a place to take shelter until the worst of the rain passed.  
Draco spotted what looked like to be a coffee shop, judging by the tables and chairs on the street. He rushed trough the door and was immediately hit with a wave of warmth and the smell of coffee. Other people seemed to have the same idea and were already holding mugs of coffee or tea and seated on comfortable looking chairs and sofas. The room was dimly lit and just gave off a cosy feeling.

He made his way around the tables towards the bar. A girls back was turned to him, her hair flowing over her shoulders and working on the coffee machine. Draco cleared his throat and the girl turned around. She smiled warmly at him and asked: " Hi, what can I get you?"   
Draco swore he's never seen a girl as beautiful as her. She wasn't the obvious kind of pretty but the silent kind that captivated him and drew him in.  
Dracos eyes flickered above the board over head. He quickly scanned then names and then settled on a drink.   
" Ehm, a chai tea please ?" He asked. The drink was new to him and he wanted to try it.   
" Sure, coming right up.", the girl said and busied herself making his drink. Draco sat down at the counter and watched her practiced movements. She caught him staring and asked :" Are you from here ?"  
He shrugged his shoulders:" I live a bit outside of London, but basically yes. And you?"  
Draco fiddled with the napkins on the table.   
" London, born and raised. Can't imagine a city more beautiful than this." , she said as she placed the mug down in front of him. Draco could smell the spices in the tea and and enclosed his his hands around the mug.  
" It smells amazing. I've never had one before.", he said as he stirred the liquid.  
" Oh, it's amazing. Try it. If you'll excuse me.", she said as a new customer asked for her attention. Draco tentatively started sipping his drink. He was pleasantly surprised, it tasted amazing and he would for sure drink it again. A bookshelf at the far end of the wall caught his gaze and he got up to look at them. Draco traced his fingers over the spines of the books and finally choose one titled " Pride and Prejudice" from a Jane Austen. It looked like a romance novel and he usually didn't care much for those kind of books , but this one seemed interesting. He wandered back and started reading the book. From time to time he looked up and watched the girl work. Draco hoped he didn't seem like a creep but she fascinated him. Once he was finished with his drink , he put the book back and then he went to the counter to pay.  
Draco walked up to her and said : " I would like to pay please."   
"Sure that would be 3.50 pounds.", she said in a friendly voice. He fished a 20 pound bill out of his pocket and said :" Keep the change."  
Her eyes went wide: " Are you sure , that's a lot of change?"   
" Yes, of course. ", Draco said and gave a small smile.  
" Well, then thank you...?", she asked.  
" Oh, my name's Draco. And yours?"  
The girl laughed:" Oh , what a unique name. My name is Y/N."  
" It was a pleasure to meet you, Y/N. Until next time.", Draco grinned and walked out of the coffeshop with a glance back at Y/N.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco can't help but to return to the coffee shop.

Draco couldn't help but to think of Y/N from time to time. It wasn't until a week later that he dared to come back again. He entered the coffeshop with a spring in his step, because he had already seen her from the window. Today she had her long hair braided and was wearing a pastel sweater with black jeans. Draco approached the counter nervously, what if she wouldn't remember him anymore? After all she had a lot of customers each day and he was just one of them. He didn't have to worry though as soon as she saw him her eyes lit up : " Hi,there. You're back. What can I get you this time?" Draco whipped on his heels. " Well, what can you recommend me?", he asked with a grin. She gave him a mischievous smile in return: " Sit down and let me surprise you." He complied and sat down at the same place as last time. Y/N was with her back to him and clearly busy doing something. After a few minutes she approached him with a cup of green milky liquid. Draco couldn't help but to pull a face.  
" What the hell is that? Poison? "  
She giggled and placed the cup down in front of him. " It's a matcha latte. Bloody hell, have you never been to a coffee shop before?"   
Draco shifted uncomfortably on his stool :" Well yeah, but I usually I only drink black coffee or tea."   
Y/N leaned forward and urged him to drink with a motion of her head.

He took a tentative sip and took in all the flavours. It was definitely an odd taste but not in an unpleasant way. " And what do you think ?" She had her elbows resting on the countertop and held up her head, looking at him in expectation. "It's okay.", he said with a small smile. She gasped. " Just okay? Come on, you know it's good.", Y/N said acting offended. He rolled his eyes : " Okay, i'll have to admit it's good." She nodded satisfied. The bells above the shop jingled and new people entered the shop. "Well, if you'll excuse me.", she said and went up to the customers to get their order. Draco got up and took the worn edition of Pride& Prejudice from the shelf to continue reading it. After that he got lost in the pages again. He was a bit embarassed to admit it, but he actually enjoyed the book quite a lot. Draco thought about what his father would say, if he knew that he was drinking a drink made by a Muggle in London. He couldn't help but to chuckle. His attention returned to the book. He saw a bit of himself in Mr.Darcy, at least his old self that was arrogant and felt superior. He hoped he could change like him too. Draco had his drink finished for a while now, but didn't want to leave before talking to her again. 

He saw that she just put down her apron, then she talked to her co-worker and went up to him . "I'm finished for the day and going home. I still have an exam to study for. Where are you headed? I have to take the tube." 

"Yes i have to take the tube too." He didn't. She smiled. " That's great. Then let's go." She grabbed her coat, while Draco paid for his drink. She joined him and together they left the coffee shop. A gust of wind nearly knocked them off their feet and Draco pulled his jacket tighter. They laughed. Of course London couldn't even have nice weather in the middle of summer. "So what exams do you have to study for?", he asked her. "Oh, i study English Literature." She then proceeded to tell him about her studies and her life. While she talked her eyes sparkled and she gestured with her hands. A few strands of her hair had come lose from her braid. Y/N looked really cute in that moment. He could tell she was quite passionate about it and from time to time, he threw in a question. He hoped he didn't ask any weird things, since he wasn't familiar with the British Muggle Education System. But she didn't say anything, so he thought it was fine. They finally arrived at the tube station. "So which one do you have to take?", Y/N asked him. Draco quickly looked up the board above him. " Northern to Camden.", he answered. That was one of the few places he actually took the tube to before. She nodded. "Okay, i have to take another one. It's there in a few minutes, so i gotta run. " Suddenly she turned towards him and quickly hugged him. Draco barely had time to react before she let go of him and pressed a piece of paper in his hand. He saw that she was blushing and then she turned around and went down the stairs. Draco couldn't help but to be stunned. She was so quick, that he couldn't get one word out. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. He unfolded it and saw a series of numbers on it. At first he was confused until he realized that is was mobile phone number. He groaned. Great, now he had to get one of the weird muggle devices. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably become a multi chapter story but not sure yet.


End file.
